Today ordinary chewing gums and bubble gums generally utilize as their gum base one or a combination of two or more natural or synthetic elastomers. The gum base that is selected provides the chewing gum with its masticatory properties. A chewing gum base is normally admixed with sugars or synthetic sweeteners, perfumes, flavors, plasticizers, and fillers; and then milled and formed into sticks, sheets, or pellets. Cottonseed oil is sometimes also added to give the gum softness. Styrene butadiene rubber (SBR) is a synthetic elastomer that is widely used as a gum base in chewing gums. However, SBR is not widely used in manufacturing soft chew gums because it lacks the desired physical properties. Polyisobutylene is widely used in manufacturing soft chew gums even though it is much more expensive than SBR.
In any case, chewing gum compositions are typically comprised of a water soluble bulk portion, a water insoluble chewing gum base portion and typically water insoluble flavoring agents. The water soluble portion dissipates with a portion of the flavoring agent over a period of time during chewing. The gum base portion is retained in the mouth throughout the chewing process.
The gum base includes a number of ingredients that are subject to deterioration through oxidation during storage. The insoluble gum base generally comprises elastomers, elastomer plasticizers, waxes, fats, oils, softeners, emulsifiers, fillers, texturizers and miscellaneous ingredients, such as antioxidants, preservatives, colorants and whiteners. The compounds contain carbon-carbon double bonds, such as fats, oils, unsaturated elastomers and elastomer plasticizers, are susceptible to oxidation. The gum base constitutes between 5-95% by weight of the chewing gum composition, more typically 10-50% by weight of the chewing gum, and more commonly 15-35% by weight of the chewing gum.
Commonly used natural or artificial antioxidants/preservatives include beta carotenes, acidulants (e.g. Vitamin C), propyl gallate, butylated hydroxyanisole (BHA), and butylated hydroxytoluene (BHT). BHA and BHT are synthetic antioxidants that most commonly used stabilize chewing gum base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,099 discloses the use of Vitamin E in combination with dilauryl thiodipropionate (DLTDP), as a stabilizer for a styrene-butadiene rubber in chewing gum. U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,121, U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,213, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,060 disclose a use of 0.01-1.00% by weight of a tocopherol mixture comprising 7-20% by weight alpha tocopherol, 45-75% by weight gamma tocopherol and 18-32% by weight delta tocopherol to stabilize chewing gum base.